Licensure
Hero Permit This permit requires authorization from law enforcement, a Licensed Professional Hero (LPH), and an institution, which typically consists of hero offices and educational organizations, to act as a Provisional Licensed Hero (PHL). This permit does not give the holder authorization to act in emergencies, and this permit requires constant observation by anyone with a Conditional Hero License (CHL) or higher. Provisional Hero License (PHL) This license allows qualifying applicants ages 16 and up who graduated from an accredited high school hero course to act as a temporary hero. This identification grants the holder the legal obligation to act only in emergency situations. To perform hero work, students who hold this license require observation from a Licensed Professional Hero (LPH) or qualifying members of law enforcement. Students do not need observation during a crisis. Conditional Hero License (CHL) This license allows qualifying applicants ages 19 and up that graduate from an accredited Associates or Bachelor program to act as a Sidekick. The holder of this license obtains the legal right to perform investigations, capture criminals, and use their quirk publicly with no restrictions. This license limits these privileges to the holder's state. Like Provisional Hero License (PHLs), conditional license holders have a legal obligation to act during emergencies. Conditional license holders need to major or minor in "Heroic Studies" during their college education. Hero offices prefer college graduates to minor in Heroic Studies and major in a useful field like STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics) subjects. Choosing "Heroic Studies" as a major reduces the chances of entering an office as a Sidekick. Transferred Hero License (THL) To transfer a Professional Hero l'''icense from another country, foreign applicants under the age of 23 need to enroll in full-time college courses catered specifically to transfer students. This license allows transferring heroes to maintain the same rights as a '''Professional Hero in their respective country without the restriction of age sanctions in the United States. Applicants over the age of 23 become Licensed Professional Heroes (LPHs). Licensed Professional Hero (LPH) This license allows qualifying applicants ages 23 and up that graduate from an accredited Masters or Doctorate program to act as a Professional Hero. Usually, people graduate with a Doctorate at the age of 33. The holder of this license obtains the legal right to perform investigations, capture criminals, and use their quirk publicly with no restrictions. This license limits these privileges to the United States of America and any of its current colonial possessions (Puerto Rico and the United States Virgin Islands). All Masters and Doctorates need to be in "Heroic Studies", regardless of prior majors. A person who minors in the Hero Department usually does not receive acceptance into Masters or Doctorate programs. Graduates who major in the Hero Department need at least 180 hours of field experience before applying for the program. Due to these contradicting standards, many Americans think it's almost impossible to become a full-time, ranking Professional Hero. Licensed Support Item Developer (LSID) This license allows anyone ages eighteen and up to act as a Support Item Developer. The holder of this license receives a legal patent and a percentage of the profits for every piece of support gear they produce. This license applies internationally. Most major countries outside of the United States accept an American Support Item Developer. The ease of obtaining a license depends on the quality of the support gear. A remarkable inventor often receives this license upon graduating high school, but an average person usually obtains their support license after graduating college. Since most countries consider support item development to be a very competitive market, many Americans think of this license as the easiest to get and the hardest to use. Category:Lisensure Category:Other